PJO in High School!
by kitty210
Summary: Basically, it's all the characters I could think of in high school. Oh, and let's not forget our favorite centaur shall we? This story is just for laughs and to pass time. This will also have a plot and all those other stuff. I will also need help since I'm not in high school yet.
1. Chap 1

**Kitty210: Just a quick notice is…there is ****NO**** Thalico! I just can't imagine them together and it's just…just…WRONG! No offence to Thalico fans but, Thalia and Nico are cousins! And they're practically siblings with Percy. So, now that's out of the way…ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Nico: She doesn't own PJO or HoO.**

**~~Line Break~~**

High School.

The very word that send chills down any teenagers' spine. It was a cruel place where only the best can survive. And I'm not kidding. Drama, humiliation, parties, food fights, math, homework, etc. Even fighting Gaia and her nasty forces were far better than going to that wretched place. **(Kitty210: This isn't in anyone's Pov! You could say I'm narrating the story!)** But of course, she was long gone now. Anyone would be nervous on the first day of school but, oh dear reader, this wasn't the first day of school. It was in the middle of a semester. It would be quite odd for a group of teens just suddenly entering high school this late. What the weirdest was that they weren't even family; if you count them through their immortal parents, then they are.

They would receive odd stares from kids in the hallways and from outside of the school, but they were used to it by now since most of them were kicked out of school regularly when they were younger. They just stood tall and walked straight to the Principal's office to receive their time-table and the school rule book. Course the trouble makers in the group protested that they didn't need the rule book. The group stopped in front of the door before a girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes knocked on the door and confidently stepped into the room. Of course she was the only one that didn't seem nervous about going to a new school since she is the daughter of Athena. But, none of the mortals knew that of course.

In front of them, the teenagers, sat a woman in her mid-thirties who was suspected to be the secretary. She was currently talking on the phone while typing something on the computer on her desk. On her right was a wooden door that had a golden plague that spelled out, 'Principle.' As if it wasn't obvious enough. The secretary held up a finger and mouthed, '_One moment,'_ to the teenagers before finishing her phone call. Once she was done, she gave them all the papers they needed that included their time-tale, the rule book, a map, and plenty of other papers. Each person said their thanks ***Cough*Clarisse*Cough*** to the secretary before they exited through the door. As soon as they did the bell rang, telling them that 1st period was about to start. Most of the teenagers in the group started to freak out since they didn't know that school started earlier than they had expected. But, the calmer ones just reassured them that they could take their time finding their class on the first period since that period wouldn't count for they were new to the school. After most of them were calm downed; save for Leo, who was running around the halls waving his arm up in the air and screaming that they were late.

"LEO! Would you shut up and listen?!" Annabeth screamed at Leo, losing her patience.

"Oh, sorry Annabeth but I didn't want to be in trouble for the first day of school." Leo explained, ceasing his panic.

"Right, as if you would worry about getting in trouble on the first day of school." Piper whispered to Jason, who in return softly laughed.

"Now that Leo's screaming stopped, here are all your time-tables and we'll be meeting at the lunch room after 3rd period which would be around lunch-time. Now, go to class or if you don't…I'll hunt you down and feed you to Mrs. O'Leary." Annabeth threatened one last time before going to her class with Percy, Grover, and Connor.

All of the others nodded nervously before going their separate way also.

**~~Freshman classroom~~Nico, Thalia, and Hazel~~**

"Alright class, we have three new students so please treat them nicely." The teacher warned before ushering Nico, Thalia, and Hazel into the classroom. All the girls were a bit frightened by Nico but that thought soon melted away when they saw how hot/cute he looked. **(Kitty210: Hey! It's the crazed girls in the room talking! Not me! *Blushing like mad* Okay, maybe it's me but still…he is hot/cute except for that pic that Rick Riordan made for him. He looks like a retard! NO offense to some that may be offended!)** And the boys also had the same reaction once they saw Thalia and Hazel. Minus the scared part since the boys are drooling over the two girls.

"Everyone this is Nico, Thalia, and Hazel. Now, would you introduce yourselves?" The teacher said.

Thalia nodded before stepping in front of the classroom. "My name's Thalia. Just Thalia since I hate my last name and if any of the boys ever try to make a move on me…then I will snap them in half." Thalia said, giving off a menacing aura towards the end of her statement and went to stand next to Hazel. (Cue now scared boys)

"Nico di Angelo." Nico mumbled before looking away. (Cue girls cooing over his cuteness except some)

Hazel stepped up and flashed the class a smile, "I'm Hazel Levesque and it's very nice to meet you." (Cue hearts-in-eyes boys)

"Now, before we start class. Would anyone like to ask any questions?" The teacher asked. Immediately, hands shot up from mostly every boy and girl.

"Are you guys related?!"

"Do you have a boyfriend/girlfriend?!"

"Are you emo?!"

"Why do you hate men?!"

"Do you know each other?!"

"Will you marry me?!"

Questions rang out throughout the classroom. It eventually became too loud and crazy since the teacher had to stop this catastrophe.

"ENOUGH!" Once the teacher got back their attention she continued, "Now, you will have to wait patiently before all of you get your questions answered. Nico, Thalia, and Hazel will who to answer."  
"Alright, who will go first?" Hazel questioned.  
"I will. You that has an orange shirt and blue jeans." Nico pointed to a boy who had the exact same clothes Nico had pointed out.

"Are you emo?" The boy asked.

"What?! No! Why does everyone think I'm emo?" Nico grumbled.

"It's because you always wear the color black all the time." Hazel told him.

"I like the color black. Is there a law I can't wear black? And Thalia wears black but, people don't assume that she's emo." Nico whined.

"Well, death breath I have the punk-rock look while you have the depressed emo look." Thalia explained.

"No, I-"

"Okay! MY turn!" Hazel butted in. "You, the girl in the very back." Hazel pointed towards a girl in the back who had her head buried in a book.

The girl looked up confused, "Huh? You mean me?" She pointed at herself.

"Yeah, what's your question?" Hazel asked her.

"Well, people usually don't normally notice me but…okay, here's my question. Since I don't want to get personal on some subjects…are you and that Goth kid related? I know that the other girl isn't related to both of you since she has that, '_Don't-think-I'm-related-to-that-retard,'_ look pointed towards the boy."  
Thalia busted out laughing after the statement, "I can't believe she could actually know what I was thinking!"

"Hey! I'm not a retard!" Nico protested, but of course he was ignored.

"Good question. Nico and I are um…what you say…half-siblings. We came from the same dad but, not from the same mom. And you're also right that Thalia isn't related to my brother and me." Hazel answered but said under her breath, "If you count her dad and our dad being immortal beings that are brothers."

"I'm sorry but, hat was that?" The girl asked.

"Oh, nothing. Thalia, your turn." Hazel said.

"Okay, here goes nothing. You, the weird gossipy girl who looks like a clown." Thalia said, pointing to a blond girl who has _way_ too much make-up on. Her whole outfit is even made entirely out of glitter and pink. Something that would make most of the girls in Thalia's group puke. **(Kitty210: No offence to all those gals who wear pink. Even I like pink, but wearing an outfit that consisted of pink and pink alone?! Then that is where I think that is just **_**BLEH!**_** *Points finger towards mouth, pretending to puke* so…yeah…)**

"Finally! I thought that I would never get picked!" The girl literally screeched. Her voice was high-pitched and Thalia was seriously regretting on picking her.

"So, my question is, like, that hot emo dude there is he, like, single or something like that?" The girl said, smacking her gum.  
"I'm sorry but, I don't date sluts like you." Nico gave her a fake apologizing look. **(Kitty210: Sorry! I just couldn't find another word. I apologize to people who are offended by that word!)**

"Like, how dare you! I am the most gorgeous girl, like, out there!" The girl screamed, her face reddening by the second.

"Yeah, sorry but I'd have to disagree on ya there." Thalia said.

"Oh, yeah? Who?" The girl replied, a cocky smirk on her face.

"Sorry, toots but you'd have to find out later." Nico smirked back. The girl at the very back who was quiet the whole time, reading her book the whole time, was quietly giggling behind her book as she looked at the face of the annoying girl that's getting on everyone's nerves.

"Come on, guys. Why don't we get along, right Mrs. Smith?" Hazel asked, looking around to see if the teacher was there.

The teacher was nowhere in-sight.

"She ditched us." Hazel grumbled.

"Good, 'cause this is going to get ugly." Thalia said, rolling up her sleeves as she stalked towards the pink obsessed girl.

"I'm with ya there Thals." Nico agreed. He was right behind Thalia, he looked ready to whip out his sword. **(Ps. The sword is invisible or something like that. All the weapons are so the students and teachers won't have a spazz attack.)**

"Thalia, Nico, stop that. You don't want to get in trouble on the first day of school, do you?" Hazel reasoned.

"Technically, it's not the _first_ day of school." Nico mumbled.

"If it's to shut this crazy lunatic up, then by all means. I can get in trouble, I just need this girl to be incapacitated right now." Thalia replied.

"Thalia! Don't make me bring Percy and Annabeth here!" Hazel threatened.

"That won't scare me Hazel." Thalia retorted, rolling her eyes.

"What about you dad? Jason? Frank? Leo? Piper? Artemis?!" Hazel replied back.

"Dad won't care, Jason would gladly agree, that guy is afraid of me, Leo will just laugh his head off, Piper will agree with me whole-heartedly, and Lady Artemis would…oh no." Thalia whispered the last part.

"Yup! You better stop or I'm calling her." Hazel now had a smug grin on her face as she finally got Thalia to stop.

"Fine! You win this time! Nico, if I don't get to hurt her than you can't." Thalia said, her face showed that she was indeed disappointed.

"Alright, but I _will_ hurt her in some other way." Nico grumbled.

"Hmph! Like you could hurt me anyways! My boyfriend is the star quarterback so…hah!" Snobby girl said. Man, this girl is going to get pummeled in the next minute or so.

"Why I-" Thalia started to stalk towards the girl as Hazel tried to stop her.

"Thalia, stop! This isn't right!" Hazel protested.

"Just let me injure her for a few seconds!" Thalia protested.

And the shouting match continued as both girls tried to fight against each other to get what they want.

_Meanwhile…_

"This is going to be a _long_ day." Nico groaned, as he went towards the back to sit next to the only quiet and most decent person out there. The lonely girl at the back, who is already half-way done with her book she has reading ever since they arrived here, nodded.

"I agree with you." Was the girl's reply.

**~~Line Break~~**

**Kitty210: Done! I was thinking of putting more but…this is already long enough! It might be boring at first but please be patient with me! Criticism is accepted but, please don't be too harsh on me! I take things seriously even if it's a joke. Well, only the bad ones that makes you feel all sad and stuff. Forgot to mention that since Thalia can't age, she's in the same grade as Nico and Hazel.**

**Thalia: Wouldn't it get suspicious that when everybody around my 'age' get older, I'll still look the same age I came here with?**

**Kitty210: No problem! I got everything under control! Also, if you find the same story on Quotev, it was by me who written it. I just wanted to put it on my first account that I've ever had that involved with stories.**

**Leo: Like. Love it! REVIEW IT! **


	2. Chap 2

**Kitty210: I feel so loved!~**

**Piper: Why's that?**

**Kitty210: It's because I got so many reviews in under 24 hours!~**

**Leo: She doesn't own PJO or HoO!~**

**Jason: Um…why did you guys put squiggly lines at the end of your sentences?**

**Kitty210 and Leo: 'Cause we want to.~**

**~~Sophomore~~Leo, Piper, Jason, Rachel, and Frank~~**

"Now class, we have five new students today so I want you to be nice to them.~" The teacher told her students. She was a short woman with long blond hair that reached her knees. Her hair was pulled up into a high pony-tail by a big white bow. She, unlike other teachers, always wear a blue sundress that ended at her knees and on her feet she wore white flats with a blue ribbon on each one.

"Now, why don't you five introduce yourselves? Also, my name is Mrs. Hendrix.~" Mrs. Hendrix said.

Rachel nodded her head and stepped in front of the class.

"Hi, my name's Rachel Dare," Rachel started, "And if any of you bratty snobs want to befriend me because of my dad…let's just say it won't end very pretty." Rachel gave a sickly sweet smile towards the class and walked back to her group that was standing near the doorway.

"I think you scared them Rachel." Piper whispered to said girl.

"No big deal, 'sides it's your turn and it'll probably end up with the same result." Rachel whispered back.

Piper sighed but went up to the front of the class, "My name's Piper Mclean but, please don't befriend me because of my dad." Piper gave the class a beautiful smile that only a child of Aphrodite could have.

"Now, what were you saying about the result?" Piper asked Rachel, giving her a small smirk.

"Shut up." Rachel mumbled, crossing her arms.

"Your turn!" Piper pushed Leo to the middle of the class, making him stumble and almost face-plant himself on the ground.

"Hey! Watch it Beauty queen! You almost made me fall!" Leo whined, looking pointedly at Piper.

"Darn it," Piper grumbled but said in a louder voice, "I'm sorry Leo. I hope you can forgive my oh so 'hurtful crime!'"

_*Please note the sarcasm*_

"That's better!" Leo grinned and gave a peace sign, "Hey! Peoples of Earth! I have come to be your leader!"

"Leo, you forgot to say you name." Jason told Leo.

"Oh, sorry dude. My name's Leo Valdez, bad boy supreme! I want all of you to remember this once I become your leader!" Leo gave an extravagant bow then walked back to his friends.

"Think I did pretty good?" Leo asked his friends.

"Oh, yes! That was excellent!" Jason sarcastically said.

"What are you talking about? That was horrible." Frank said.

"Dude, it's called sarcasm." Leo looked at Frank like he was an idiot.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that." Frank told Leo.

"_Riiight!_ Like I believe that." Leo rolled his eyes.

"Guys stop fighting. And Jason, get your butt out there." Piper charmspeaked.

"I will shut up now." Leo slapped his hand over his mouth.

"Yes, ma'am!" Frank did the same thing as Leo did.

"I will get my butt out there." Jason robotically walked up towards the front of the classroom.

"Hello, my name is Jason Grace. Please to meet you." Jason robotically said and walked back to his group the same way he did earlier.

Rachel snickered, "MY gods Piper! That was hilarious!"

"Well, I didn't think so. Now everyone is staring at me like I'm some sort of freak!" Jason complained, jutting his thumb out to the other students. And he was right! All the other students are looking at him like he came from an asylum.

"At least it was better than Leo's introduction." Frank told Jason, trying to console him.

"Man, did you see their faces?! That was AWESOME!" Leo fist pumped the air with a grin that could match the Cheshire cat.

"Leo, calm down and let Frank introduce himself." Piper told him.

"Yeah, yeah, Beauty Queen." Leo waved his hand like he was swatting annoying away.

"I'm Frank Zhang, pleasure to meet you." Frank's voice was heard through Piper's and Leo's conversation.

Leo jumped in surprise, "Whoa! When did Frank go up there?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, "It was when you were acting like an idiot."

"Doesn't that happen all the time?" Jason piped up. Everyone laughed…in their group, I mean.

"Not funny dude, not funny at all." Leo grumbled. Which made the others laugh even more.

"Well now, Leo, Piper, Frank, Jason, and Rachel, why don't we ask you five some questions?~~" Mrs. Hendrix said.

"Okay."

"Sure."

"No prob."

"Why not?"

"Bring forth the questions!" I'm guessing all of you would know who said that. If you don't…***Shakes head*** than that is just pathetic.

The four demigods and oracle walked up to the front of the class where they can see that most of the kids have their hands raised.

"Daniel, why don't you go first?~~" Mrs. Hendrix asked, pointing towards a brunette boy.

"Thanks Mrs. Hendrix." Daniel smiled at his teacher.

"Suck up." Rachel mumbled under her breath.

"Um…are any of you single?" Daniel asked.

"Nope, I'm dating Sparky over here." Piper slung her arm over Jason's shoulder.

"No." Was Frank's response.

"Sorry, I can't date anyone." Rachel said, smiling.

"Yup! This guy is currently available!" Leo grinned and pointed his thumbs to himself.

"As you can see, I'm dating Pipes." Jason responded and smiled at the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Darn it!" Was mostly everybody's response, seeing that Rachel, Frank, Jason, and Piper weren't available.

"Feeling the love here people." Leo's sarcasm was thick as he acted depressed.

"Don't worry Leo! You have Calypso, don't you?" Piper tried cheering him up.

"Yeah, but she's not interested in me in that way." Leo grumbled, pouting and crossing his arms. (The girls couldn't help but squeal seeing that Leo's expression looked like a kicked puppy)

"Well…then!~~ How about you, Lily?~~"Mrs. Hendrix interrupted, feeling sorry for the poor boy.

"Alrighty then! Leo, who's Calypso?" Lilly asked.

"Wow, people here don't even know what personal space and mind-your-own-business even means." Frank thought aloud.

"Well, sorry for being curious." Lily crossed her arms and glared at Frank.

"Well-uh-you-see," Leo stuttered.

"Look Lily, Calypso is someone that Leo knows. There, we answered your stupid question." Rachel glared at said girl, defending the stuttering mess we like to call, Leo.

"Hmph!" Lily looked away, her face completely red with anger.

"Looks like someone has a new enemy!~~" Leo sang, finally regaining his senses.

"Shut up, Leo! Be happy that I defended you!" Rachel slapped Leo's head lightly.

"Rachel is right, Leo. You better thank her." Jason said, backing Rachel up.

"Yeah, you don't want to be on her bad side." Frank chipped in. Jason and Frank both shivered, knowing what it was like when Rachel is angry.

"Fine, thank you for your oh so helpful help." Leo pouted, looking like a whining child.

"Good Leo, you get to have some of Mrs. Jackson's/Blofis's famous blue cookies." Piper patted Leo's head like a dog.

"Woof!" Leo barked. If you look hard enough, you might see Leo wagging his imaginary tail.

Jason and Frank face palmed.

"Can't believe you just did that."

"What an idiot."

"Who you callin' an idiot, idiot!?" Leo yelled.

"Why don't you guys sit in the back so we can start our class?~~ Okay?~~" Mrs. Hendrix cut in. She_ really_ doesn't like fights, especially when her students fight.

The boys grumbled in protest but grudgingly agreed while the girls just giggled and nodded their heads.

"Now, class today we are learning about…" Mrs. Hendrix's voice droned on about gods knows what.

**~~Line Break~~**

**Jason: That's why you guys have squiggly lines after your sentences.**

**Kitty210: Yup! ~~**

**Leo: The author wants to tell you that she's sorry for the crappy ending and if this chapter is crappy! ~~**

**Kitty210: Also, sorry for not updating in a while. ~~ Basketball is so hectic and I feel so sore! ~~**

**Piper: Okay, that's enough of the squiggly lines! **

**Kitty210: Okay! ~~**

**Leo: Nah! ~~**

***Piper groans and face palms***

**Kitty210: And I might not update a lot because you know, basketball. Also, wish me luck tomorrow! I'm going to have my first game!**

**Percy: Woo! Go Kitty!**

**Annabeth: That's not her real name Seaweed Brain.  
**

**Percy: Then…Woo! Go…Whatever-your-name-is!**

**Leo: Like it. ~ Love it! ~ REVIEW IT! ~~**

**Piper: Leo, enough with the squiggly lines!**


	3. Chap 3

**Kitty210: Hello fellow reader/writer! Here is the chapter you've been waiting for! Well…maybe most of you…um…*Pushes Nico in front* Nico, go do whatever 'cause no one will harm me since you can control the dead! Mwahahahaha!**

**Nico: *sighs* She doesn't own anything…**

**Kitty210: *clears throat* Also, I'd like to reply to a review…the reason why I made that stupid excuse was…um…I didn't want you to know that…*Coughs in embarrassment***

**Aphrodite: She has a crush on Nico! *Squeals* **

**Kitty210: Aphrodite! What are you doing here?! OUT! *Pushes Aphrodite out of chapter, blushing in embarrassment* Just ignore what she said…it's not true…****  
~~Junior~~Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Connor~~**

Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Connor all stood in front of the class looking tall and confident. If you subtract Grover, who is currently shaking from nervousness from all the stares from the students. "Class, I want you to meet our three new students and I hope that all of you will be nice to them. I would like to also inform you four about the rules in this class later." The teacher, Mrs. Dodds, **(Percy: Whoa, wait a second! Why is Mrs. Dodds our teacher? Kitty210: Because I want this to be interesting…so I added the evil math teacher!)** looked at the four sharply, referring her last statements towards them.

"Yes, ma'am." The students simultaneously said, scared out of their wits.

"Good," Mrs. Dodds gave an evil grin, "Now, why don't you three introduce yourselves."  
Percy, who wasn't afraid of Mrs. Dodds like Grover and Connor since he has dealt with her millions of times, stood up in front of the classroom.  
"I'm Percy Jackson, wait…why should I introduce myself when I already go to school here?" Percy thought aloud.

Annabeth face palmed, "Wow, Seaweed Brain, it took you that long to notice that?"

"Sorry, I just forgot." Percy stepped back and ran to his seat.

"Well, since Percy, the idiot he is, already goes to school here…then I'll have to introduce myself first. I'm Annabeth Chase and if any of you girls dare on flirting or winking at Percy then I will…well, let's not think about that now, shall we?" Annabeth innocently smiled at the end of her sentence and sat in a vacant seat next to Percy. (Aka: Annabeth glared at the poor girl making the girl go to another seat.)

"Well, that's Annabeth for you…um…my name is Grover Underwood, Percy's best friend." Grover introduced himself and sat in the seat on the other side of Percy, which was conveniently empty. (Aka: Annabeth also glared at the poor guy making him run away and move to another seat…and possibly to another state.)

"Hey, I'm Connor Stoll and it's a pleasure to meet all of you." Connor grinned with a slight twinkle of mischief in his eyes making the whole front row scoot back a little. He went to sit in front of Percy, whose seat was also empty. (Actually this time it was Connor who scared the poor guy away…with the help of Annabeth.)

"Now, that we have gotten that out of the way, let's start class." Mrs. Dodds walked back to her white board, a black marker in hand ready to write down the lesson.

"Wait, aren't we supposed to let the students ask us or my friend questions?" Percy spoke up.

"Why yes, I completely forgot about that." Mrs. Dodds said in a creepy voice.

Percy smiled feeling like he had accomplished something.

"Perseus Jackson, if you ever talk in class without my permission I'll make you scrub the cafeteria floors until they sparkle. You got that?" Mrs. Dodds said.

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Percy jumped in his seat, scared out of his wits.

"Nice going dude." Grover poked Percy's left arm making said boy jump in his seat again.

"Grover Underwood, will you stop poking at people's back and listen!?"

Grover jumped, "Y-yes ma'am!"

For the rest of the period that was all they did, doing school work, nothing exciting.

**~~After Class~~**

The bell rang meaning that first period has ended and everyone started to walk out of the door, trying to get away from the teacher as fast they could. Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Connor stood up and walked up to Mrs. Dodds's desk.

"Okay, Mrs. Dodds, now tell us why you're suddenly teaching in Goode High." Percy was the first one to speak out of the four.

"Getting straight to the point I see…well, to answer your question, it's because Lord Hades has sent me here to watch over you spoiled brats." Mrs. Dodds replied.

"But, that doesn't explain about the kids…not…remembering…you." Connor trailed off.

"Exactly Connor, Mrs. Dodds was using the mist." Annabeth said.

"Yes, but I also came to tell all of you that there are many surprises coming and you better be ready when more monsters come because of all the demigods here." Mrs. Dodds told them.

"I see…I can also smell that there is also a godly present…but…who?" Grover wondered.

"Wait! There's a god here?!" Connor exclaimed.

"Yes, I just can't pinpoint to who it is…" Grover said.

"My guess is that it's probably my mom." Annabeth deducted.

"I guess, I mean your mom does love learning." Percy nodded his head in agreement.

"You better get to your next period or you'll be late to class." Mrs. Dodds's voice brought the four of them out of their thoughts.

"Crap! We have to hurry! I don't want to miss class on the first day of school!" Annabeth quickly dragged the three boys to their next period.

**~~Line Break~~**

**Kitty210: I think I should stop here…well, I hope you enjoy! And tell me what you think in your reviews! And who you think the god/goddess is? Please give me your thoughts of who the god/goddess is!**

**Leo: So…about Nico?*waggles his eyebrows***

**Kitty210: *blushes* Shut up, Leo!**

**Leo: Like it. Love it! REVIEW IT!**

**Kitty210: Also, I won't be able to change the plot line too much since I've already wrote like 12 chapters on my story in the other site…so...Tyson will be added soon! Also, I apologize for this chapter being short!**


	4. Chap 4

**Kitty210: Hello! I'm sorry that I'm not updating really fast! It's because of basketball and I'm trying to edit some stories also.**

**Leo: Excuses, excuses. *shakes head***

**Kitty210: Shut up Leo! You're hogging the spotlight! Let someone else be in this chapter talk other than you.**

**Leo: Fine…Hey, Beauty Queen! It's your turn!**

**Piper: Finally! Anyways…She doesn't own PJO or HoO!**

**~~Seniors~~Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Will, and Katie~~**

"Alright, class these are your new classmates. Now, I want all of you to be nice to them." The teacher said, making most of the girls in the room sigh dreamily.

**(Kitty210: 5 drachmas to the person who guessed right on who he is!)**

"Now, Will, why don't you introduce yourself first." The teacher looked pointedly at Will, giving him no choice but to do as told.

Will sighed but complied, "My name is Will Solstice. Nice to meet you." Will smiled at the class and stepped back to his group of friends.

"Clarisse, you're up." Will said.

"Who says that I have to, huh punk?" Clarisse glared at Will.

"Because I said so." Chris, Clarisse's boyfriend, piped up.

"Fine, but only because you're my boyfriend." Clarisse grumpily walked up to the front of the front.

"Clarisse La Rue. Now, if any of you punks come close to me…I'll pulverize you! Got that?!" Clarisse glared threateningly at the class. Their new classmates were now shaking in fear and nodding their heads so fast that you would think their heads would fall off.

"Now, now, Clarisse, that is no way to treat your future classmates." Katie lectured.

"Yeah, I mean I was the one that was supposed to intimidate them." Travis spoke up, pouting.

"Mhmm, like they would be afraid of you." Katie crossed her arms, looking at Travis with disbelieving eyes.

"If you don't believe me, I'll show you." Travis stepped up to the front of the room.

"Name's Travis Stoll, at your service." Travis grinned his signature mischievous grin. There was a certain twinkle in his eyes making the kids in the front row scoot back.

"And that's how it's done." Travis bragged, looking pointedly at Katie.

"Whatever." Katie grumbled.

"I guess if no one is going up, I will." Chris said. He walked up to the front of the class.

Now, being a son of Hermes, most would expect him to be like most of his siblings. To tell you the truth, he's probably the most mature out of all of them…except when he would be pranking people that is.

"Chris Rodriguez at your service." Chris smiled at the class. 'Course because of that smile, he has most of the girls in the room swooning, just like the teacher and Will had done.

"Man, you got those girls crawling on their hands!" Travis said, slapping Chris on the back.

"It was nothing." Chris looked away, suppressing his blush.  
"Well, it better be nothing." Will spoke up.  
"Huh? What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"Look over there, Casanova." Will pointed towards the direction of the two girls. What Chris saw made him want to die right now. Clarisse was steaming! Her face was completely red and she had an evil aura surrounding her with Katie trying to calm her down.

"Should we like, calm her down?" Travis meekly asked.  
"No, you'll get killed." Will said.

Chris sighed, "I started it so I'm the one that has to calm her down."

"Good, 'cause Katie isn't looking too good." Travis said.

"Oh gods." Will mumbled.

**~~With the gals~~**

"Look Clarisse, you can't just kill all those mortals! People will get suspicious!" Katie reasoned, also worrying for the safety of the love-struck teenage girls.

"Stay out of this Flower Girl, you don't know the emotion that I'm feeling right now." Clarisse gritted her teeth.

"I do know Clarisse! I really like this guy but….I don't even know if he likes me back." Katie mumbled.

"I don't have time for this! I need to kill them right now!" Clarisse started to step towards the nearest girl which was only a few feet away.

"Clarisse, I demand you to stop this instant!" Katie defiantly looked at Clarisse, but she soon paled. Like what the boys saw, she saw the same…except it was worse. Up close it was scarier. Like a bull on steroids ready to charge at the nearest person any second, scary.

"Oh gods, please mom if you can hear me now, please let me survive from this." Katie whispered, trembling like a Chihuahua.

"Clarisse!" Chris suddenly popped out of nowhere.

"Oh look, Chris is here. Well, better introduce myself!" Katie ran away as fast as she can, which she didn't have to run very far but an angry Clarisse will end up disastrous.

"Hello, my name is Katie Gardner. It's a pleasure meeting you. And please ignore Travis, he can't harm a fly." Katie smiled at the class. Of course everyone believed what she said and some when they heard that Travis won't do any harm to them.

"That's what she says." Travis snickered.

"Well, now that's done…let's start class!" The teacher happily said. Again, most of the girls sighed dreamily.

"Clarisse, Chris, stop making out and sit down!" Travis yelled at the couple.

"We aren't making out!" Clarisse angrily yelled.

Katie grabbed Travis's left ear and pulled him down to his seat.

"Behave or I'm telling Annabeth so she could make you read the whole book series again…or better yet…the whole movie series." Katie threatened.

"Fine! Only because I don't want to read those horrible books again…and watch the whole movie series." Travis shuddered.

**~~Later~~**

"You five, I want to talk to you guys before you leave." The teacher called out.

"Sure, what is it?" Will asked.

"I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm…" The teacher tapped his phone, the device making a dramatic, '_Dun Dun Duuun!'_

"Apollo! The god of the sun, poetry, music, and all that good stuff." The teacher (or Lord Apollo) dramatically said.

The five blankly looked at him.

"Huh? Why aren't you guys surprised?" Apollo asked, looking confused as ever.

"Sorry Lord Apollo but, we already figured that out." Katie spoke up.

"Dang it! Second time this week." Apollo mumbled.

"So dad…who are you going as?" Will questioned.

"Oh, you see I'm going as Mr. Sunshine!" Apollo grinned.

Chris, Will, Clarisse, and Travis all busted out laughing. While Katie was 'quietly' snickering.

"Pfft! Mr. Sunshine? What kind of name is that?" Travis managed to say through his laughing fit.

"Man, I knew I shouldn't have let Hermes pick out my name." Apollo grumbled.

"Lord Apollo, you do know that Hermes is the god of pranks, right?" Chris spoke up.

"Uh, yeah. I've known that since a millennia ago." Apollo said.

"Dad…you were pranked by Hermes." Will said slowly, making it look like he was speaking to a toddler.

"What are you talki-OH! Hermes!" Apollo angrily shook his fist at the end of the sentence.

"As much as we would love to continue talking with you Lord Apollo, we have classes to go to." Katie interrupted. "Not." Clarisse grumbled under her breath.

"Oh, no prob. Go have fun." Apollo happily said.

"We will!" They chorused. Except one…***Cough*Clarisse*Cough***

**~~Line Break~~**

**Kitty210: I decided to be nice and update two chapters today! **

**Piper: It's also an apology chapter since she might not be able to update as fast.**

**Kitty210: Alright, now the introductions are out of the way…I'm just going to label the chapter on which class it is and all that stuff.**

**Apollo: Weren't expecting that were you? Haha! I fooled you!**

**Nico: No, not really.**

**Kitty210: I agree. Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Piper: Like it. Love it! REVIEW IT!**


End file.
